tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Ding aus der Kanalisation
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Das Ding aus der Kanalisation' ("What A Croc") ist die 38. Folge der der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die zwölfte Folge der zweiten Staffel. Introtext Michelangelo: Irgendwie geraten wir immer in diese verrückten Situationen. Keine Ahnung - vielleicht ist es unser Karma ... wie etwa, als hätten wir in einem früheren Leben etwas Übles getan. Ich meine, etwas wirklich, wirklich Übles, sowas wie Superschurke-erpresst-die-Welt-und-zerstört-Tokio-wirklich-Übles! Wenn man's recht bedenkt, ist es wahrscheinlich Raphs Schuld. Uns passiern immer solch üblen Sachen, weil Raphael in einem früheren Leben etwas angestellt hat. Na ja, ein früheres Leben lässt sich auch nicht mehr ändern. Schätze, wir sollten die Dinge hinnehmen, wie sie kommen. Und sei immer bereit, jemanden in den Panzer zu treten! Handlung thumb|200px|Scheiden tut nicht immer wehAprils Rückkehr in ihr altes Haus steht kurz bevor, was vor allem Michelangelo freut, da April für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts im Versteck ausgerechnet in seinem Zimmer wohnen und er daraufhin jede Nacht das Geschnarche von Raphael aushalten musste. Michelangelo ist aber nicht der einzige, der noch wach geblieben ist: Leonardo und Splinter verfolgen beunruhigt die Fernsehnachrichten über die zunehmende Verbrechenswelle, die immer weiter in der Stadt zunimmt, während Donatello an einer Anlage arbeitet, um das zentralen Wasserbecken ihres Heims in eine neue Zugangsstelle zu verwandeln. thumb|left|200px|Der Horror-AlligatorDa er gerade etwas Hilfe gebraucht, shanghait Donatello seinen jüngeren Bruder für eine wichtige, aber einfache Aufgabe: einen Metallstab als Stütze an einer bestimmten Stelle des Unterwassertunnels anzubringen. Als Michelangelo sich nicht sehr begeistert an die Arbeit macht, taucht plötzlich ein riesiges, krokodilartiges Wesen im Tunnel auf, und als es Michelangelo gewahr wird, greift es ihn sofort an. Michelangelo versteckt sich zuerst notgedrungen zwischen den Stäben des Arbeitsgerüsts, welches Donatello im Tunnel angebracht hat, doch dann beißt das Ding den Luftschlauch seines Taucherhelms durch. Glücklicherweise aber bemerkt Donatello gerade noch rechtzeitig, das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, und holt Michelangelo mit einer Seilwinde wieder zurück, so dass letzterer gerade noch knapp dem Zugriff des Eindringlings entkommen kann. thumb|200px|Ein Krokodil der ganz anderen ArtMichelangelos aufgeregte Schilderungen seines kleinen Abenteuers stoßen bei den meisten seiner Brüder auf (milde gesagt) Skepsis, und um ihnen die Wahrheit zu beweisen, entschließt er sich, noch einmal in die Kanalisation abzutauchen. Donatello stattet ihn mit einer von ihm konstruierten Aqualunge und Tauchermaske mit Kamera und Funkgerät aus, um seine Erkundungstour per Computer zu verfolgen. Bald schon kreuzt das Krokodilwesen seinen Weg, und er verfolgt es zurück in ihr altes Heim. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung aber findet sich in den Ruinen des alten Verstecks nicht nur ein komplett eingerichtetes Labor - das Krokodil ist auch äußerst intelligent und in den technischen Wissenschaften bewandert! Zudem hält er Zwiesprache mit einer anderen Person, welche jedoch nicht klar zu erkennen ist - doch das Exoskelett, was er erkennen kann, lässt Michelangelo darauf schließen, dass er es wahrscheinlich mit einem Utrom zu tun hat. thumb|left|200px|Zwei Lebensgeschichten vereinen sichDer erstaunte Ausruf seiner Brüder auf diese Neuigkeit führt dazu, dass sich Michelangelo ungewollt bemerkbar macht, und er macht sich unverzüglich aus dem Staub. Das Krokodilwesen jedoch verfolgt ihn wütend und stellt ihn zum Kampf. Doch als Michelangelo ihm zuzureden versucht, beruhigt sich das Wesen auf einmal und entschuldigt sich bei ihm für den Angriff. Doch dann treffen die anderen Turtles ein, und im Glauben, Michelangelo sei immer noch in Gefahr, mischen sie sich mit Waffengewalt ein, was das Krokodil wieder in einen Wutrausch versetzt. Erst als Michelangelo sich einmischt und seine Brüder zur Räson bringt, wird auch den anderen das wahre Wesen ihres Gegenübers offenbar. thumb|200px|Leatherhead und die UtromsDas Krokodil stellt sich den Turtles als "Leatherhead" vor und lädt sie zu einem Gespräch in seinem provisorischen Labor ein. Dort erklärt er ihnen, dass er einst ein Freund der Utroms war, die ihn als ausgesetztes Haustier in der Kanalisation aufgefunden und aufgezogen haben. Nachdem er durch eine versehentliche Berührung mit dem von ihnen erschaffenen Mutagen zu einem intelligenten Wesen wurde, wurde er von den Außerirdischen adoptiert und in den wissenschaftlichen Bereichen ausgebildet. Bei der chaotischen Flucht der Utroms von der Erde wurde Leatherhead versehentlich zurückgelassen, aber mit seinem Wissen über die Technologie der Utroms - und mithilfe seines mysteriösen Freundes - hat er sich eine Transmat-Maschine gebaut, um so zur Heimatwelt der Utroms zu gelangen und mit seiner Familie wieder vereint zu werden. thumb|left|200px|Gerade da betritt Leatherheads "Freund" das Labor - und zum Schrecken der Turtles ist dies kein anderer als Baxter Stockman, dessen Kopf in der Kontrolbuchtung eines Utrom-Exoskeletts steckt! Stockman verliert keine Zeit mit seinen Rachegefühlen für die Turtles und tischt Leatherhead sogleich die Lügengeschichte auf, dass sie es waren, die die Utroms an die Menschen verraten und damit zur Flucht gezwungen hätten. Dann enthüllt er sein neuestes Rachewerkzeug, das ihm Leatherhead als Teil ihrer Kooperation zusammengebaut hat: Den Turtlebot, einen Kampfroboter, welcher durch ein Spezialprogramm die Kampfstile der Turtles innerhalb von Nanosekunden analysieren und adaptieren kann und sogar seine eigenen Waffen erzeugt! Bei ihren ersten Versuchen kann der Roboter sie mühelos abwehren, doch dann greift sich Raphael Leonardos Katanas und schlägt dem Roboter einen Arm ab. Der Turtlebot kann sich nicht auf diese unerwartete Situation einstellen und endet, nachdem die Turtles ihre bevorzugten Waffen ausgetauscht haben, als funkensprühender Schrotthaufen. thumb|200px|Ein Opfer aus FreundschaftSo sieht sich Stockman gezwungen, selbst gegen die Turtles anzutreten, und dank der Stärke seines Exoskeletts gewinnt er zuerst schnell die Oberhand über die Vier. Doch als er dabei erwähnt, dass er einst für den Shredder gearbeitet hat, versetzt er Leatherhead, für dessen Wohltäter der Shredder der verhasste Erzfeind war, ungewollt wieder in Rage. Leatherhead greift Stockman an und zwingt ihn zum Rückzug, doch Stockman wirft ihnen als Abschiedsgeschenk eine Gasflasche entgegen, die beim Auftreffen explodiert und die Decke zum Einstürzen bringt. Leatherhead kann mit seiner enormen Kraft die Decke fürs Erste aufhalten und somit den Turtles die Flucht ermöglichen, doch trotz Michelangelos Zureden weigert er sich, die Transmat-Maschine und damit seine letzte Möglichkeit, wieder mit den Utroms vereint zu werden, zurückzulassen. So müssen die Turtles hilflos mitansehen, wie ihr altes Heim Leatherhead verschüttet, und der Verlust ihres neuen Freundes lässt sie für einen Augenblick dran denken, wie es wäre, ganz allein und ohne Familie leben zu müssen ... aber wirklich auch nur für einen Augenblick lang. Zitate *'Michelangelo': Äh, April? Was machst du da mit meinen Silver Sentry Comics? April: Oh, ich hab was gesucht, worin ich mein Zeug einwickeln kann. Die haben hier einfach rumgelegen und da dachte ich... [Michelangelo schreit entsetzt auf] April: Ganz ruhig, Mikey! War nur'n Witz! Ich weiß es doch besser, als mit jemandes Comics Unsinn anzufangen! *'Raphael': Das hätten wir längst kommen sehen müssen, Bro. Dir fällt langsam aber sicher die letzte Tasse aus den Schrank. Michelangelo: He, ich weiß, was ich gesehen hab! Da schwimmt ein großes, hässliches Reptil im Kanal herum! Und ausnahmsweise bist das nicht du, Raph! *[Die Turtles sehen durch Michelangelos Kamera das Krokodil zum ersten Mal] Michelangelo: Seht ihr das, Leute? Raphael: Ich nehm alles zurück, Mikey! Du bist nicht verrückt! - Nun ja, nicht vollkommen verrückt. *'Donatello': Alle, die meinen, das Ding wütend zu machen war ein Fehler, sagen bitte "Aye!" Leonardo und Raphael: Aye! *'Michelangelo': Der arme Leatherhead. Leonardo: Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, derart alleine leben zu müssen? Donatello: Wisst ihr, manchmal geht es zwar rau zu, aber wenigstens haben wir einander. Michelangelo: ja. - Aber müssen wir unbedingt Raph dabei haben? Raphael: [ein wenig verspätet] Häh?! - Komm her, du Holzkopf!! Trivia *Diese Folge basiert auf der Mirage Comics-Episode ''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.1 #6. Das Original hängt inhaltlich mit der Folge „Hunted“ zusammen, wurde für die Serie aber in zwei Episoden aufgeteilt. * In dieser Folge werden Referenzen zu folgenden Episoden gemacht: **die Geschichte über das weiße Krokodil aus der Folge "Weißt du noch, Leo?" **die Flucht der Utroms in "Shredders Abgang" *Die Geschichte um Leatherhead wird in der Folge "Worlds Collide - Part 2" fortgesetzt. *Der Originaltitel bezieht sich auf die englische Redewendung "What a crock of ...!", welche in etwa "Was für ein Haufen (Mist!)" u.ä. bedeutet. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)